


Вокруг тебя

by Danko_Hell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Hell/pseuds/Danko_Hell
Summary: После совершеннолетия в окружении людей начинают появляться предметы, которые им не принадлежат. Всего три предмета, но они являются главными в характеристике их родственной души.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Вокруг тебя

Шерлок Холмс всегда был слишком эмоциональным, чувствительным и доверчивым — Майкрофт убежден в этом на 100%. Сам же Шерлок всегда закатывает на это глаза и огрызается. Но никто и никогда не узнает, что его брат прав, и Шерлок больше других согласен с ним. То есть, он был согласен, до некоторых пор.

Шерлок ненавидит свое детство. Не потому, что у него были проблемы в школе или он был абсолютно одинок. А за то, что был слишком сентиментален. И каждый раз, как очередной хулиган поджидал его за углом или в переулке, он все смотрел на свет в надежде, что сейчас здесь появится его соулмейт и спасет его. И они узнают друг друга с первого взгляда. И им даже не нужны будут никакие предметы. И каждый раз, потирая разбитую губу или синяк на скуле, Шерлок продолжал в одиночестве смотреть на свет и думать о том, что, возможно, нужно еще подождать, и тогда соулмейт точно появится. Ведь случалось и так, что соулмейты встречались и без предметов, заранее, и уже не расставались. Конечно, таких было мало, всего 5% населения Земли, но ведь Шерлок особенный, так что и его встреча с соулмейтом должна быть особенной.

В их мире существует магия судьбы — недоказуемый и неоспоримый факт. После совершеннолетия в окружении людей начинают появляться предметы, которые им не принадлежат. Всего три предмета, но они являются главными в характеристике их родственной души. Пары спасателей могут проснуться и увидеть на тумбочке пожарный шлем. Половинки юристов найти в холодильнике копию конституции. Соулмейты военных — погоны в ванной. Пара пекаря может обзавестись целым кухонным комбайном в туалете. И это лишь одни из трех предметов. Можно найти пачку сигарет, пистолет и значок инспектора полиции — и не возникнет никаких вопросов, где искать и как узнать. Можно увидеть в квартире зонт-трость, дорогущую ручку и галстук — и придется поломать голову, пока соулмейт не подъедет к тебе на чёрной правительственной машине.

Обычно предметы появляются в течении года после совершеннолетия, иногда позже. Майкрофт ждал полицейского значка 8 лет, ведь Лестрейду сначала нужно было до него дослужиться. Говорят, что при таких долгих встречах судьба сама решает, когда паре лучше встретиться, потому задерживает появление предметов. Иногда те находятся всего за месяц, что сулит быструю встречу. Иногда оказывается, что соулмейты много лет знакомы, но даже не подозревали, кто они друг другу, пока не получили все три предмета. Да и подписывать вещи бесполезно. Все бирки, нацарапанные инициалы, надписи, выжженные имена, все исчезает, оказавшись в чужих, но нужных руках.

Был небольшой процент тех, кто вдруг понимали, что они суженые, хотя у них могло даже не быть предметов. Их мало, но они тоже есть, и доказано, что они такие же соулмейты, как и другие. А их предметы, словно извинения за задержку, появляются через пару дней или недель. Таких называли Истинными. О такой судьбе мечтал каждый, даже Шерлок, когда-то.

Но был на Земле ещё меньший процент — те, кто никогда не получали предметы и никогда не встречали свою родственную душу. 1% всего населения, и он был страшным кошмаром каждого. Это были Одиночки. Как бы общество не старалось поддерживать их, все равно в большей степени их избегали, боялись, словно чумных.

Когда в 18 лет Шерлок перерыл всю комнату и не нашел ничего не-своего, он, конечно, был опечален, но иногда первый предмет задерживался на дни и даже месяца, так что он не отчаивался. Просто еще подождать. Что такое один год по сравнению с восемнадцатью.

Когда и в 20 Шерлок ни разу не нашел у себя дома или дома у родителей ничего, что никак не могло принадлежать ему, он решил, что Майкрофт заразил его необходимостью ждать года, прежде чем встреча состоится.

Когда Шерлоку было 23, он сдался. Пять лет он ждал. Кем бы его соулмейт ни был, он явно не старался встретиться, раз судьба не подкинула ни одного характеризующего предмета. Майкрофт продолжал уверять, что он должен еще подождать, и не должен винить свою Пару, но Холмса уже все достало. Все вокруг ходили довольные и счастливые, или окрыленные надеждой. И только он шел по улице мрачный и одинокий. А, не только он. Еще вон тот мужчина у подворотни. Собственно, так Шерлок и познакомился со своим наркодилером.

Майкрофт может катиться к черту вместе со своим длинным носом и счастливым браком. И Лестрейд со своей заботой и новым блестящим золотым кольцом может валить на все четыре стороны. Шерлоку никто не нужен. И он никогда никому не был нужен. Таков он. Одиночка. Это он. 1%, куда уж еще уникальнее, правда? Какая ирония, когда-то он мечтал об уникальности, а теперь проклинал её. Но проклинал недолго. Пока жидкость не растеклась по венам, и Шерлок не забыл обо всем на свете. И об инспекторе Скотланд-Ярда, и о старшем брате, и о соулмейте, которого у него нет.

Когда Шерлоку исполнилось 25, он даже не окидывал квартиру взглядом. Никаких осмотров. Никакой надежды. Нет. Хватит с него. Нужно смириться и отпустить. Он Одиночка, один из них. Ему никто не нужен. Он нужен старшему брату, его мужу и своей племяннице. Не все так плохо. Нужно просто жить дальше. Забыть о своих былых эмоциях, желаниях и верованиях. Просто раскрывать дела. Быть единственным в мире. Вот та единственная мечта, которую он себе позволил исполнить.

Так он думал днями, месяцами, годами. А потом ему исполнилось 27. День рождения прошел вполне приемлемо. Майкрофт, как всегда, был нудным, Лестрейд был дружелюбным за них двоих, а очаровательная Айрис просто радовалась, что её любимому дяде уже 27. Когда они ушли, Шерлок стащил с себя пиджак и бросил его на соседнее кресло. У него не было дел уже две недели. Лестрейд был рад спокойным делам и просил Шерлока не молиться богам на какого-нибудь маньяка. Так что всё, что оставалось детективу, это скучающе пялиться в потолок и наблюдать, как на нём отражаются закат и восход солнца. Однако, опустив голову, чтобы отправиться на кухню и поджарить что-нибудь несъедобное в микроволновке, Шерлок обнаружил пистолет на подлокотнике соседнего кресла. Он не заметил его раньше. Лестрейд действительно идиот. Оставлять оружие в квартире скучающего консультанта было роковой ошибкой. И Шерлок ему на это укажет, но сначала выпустит всю обойму в стену, просто потому что ему так хочется.

То, что с соседнего кресла пропал пиджак, Шерлок не заметил. То есть заметил, но через три дня, и то решил, что его миссис Хадсон забрала, чтобы бросить вещь в стирку.

Когда через неделю Шерлок заявился в полицейский участок и положил на стол инспектора пистолет, тот покосился на него.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть документы на него?  
— Смешно. Можешь забрать свой пистолет, он мне больше не нужен, я наигрался.

Грег усмехнулся.

— Мне он тоже не нужен, Шерлок. Это не мой пистолет.  
— Хватит притворяться. Забыл свое драгоценное оружие у меня. Это же был предмет Майкрофта, тебе, как его мужу, должно быть стыдно.  
— Шерлок, — Грег вздохнул и встал. А после выложил на стол оружие из своей кобуры. — Вот мой пистолет. Вот предмет Майкрофта. Да, они похожи, но всё же модели немного разные. Я не знаю, откуда у тебя это, но тебе лучше обзавестись документами на него, пока мне не пришлось арестовать тебя, ладно?

Шерлок покидал участок, словно оглушенный. Миссис Хадсон подозревать было бесполезно — она предпочитала всем пушкам свой изящный револьвер. И это точно не Майкрофта, тот никуда без своего зонта, ведь там у него полный набор. И пистолет настоящий, точно не нелепая игрушка Айрис. Тогда откуда в его квартире ни с того ни с сего взяться пистолету. Неужели какой-то клиент оставил? А почему Шерлок не заметил раньше? А, ну да, потому что отказался от привычки осматривать свое жилище на предмет чужих вещей. Что ж, вот и объяснение.

Вернувшись домой, Шерлок уселся за лабораторный (кухонным его назвать было сложно) стол и начал изучать находку. Модель современная, но не новая. Кое-где есть царапины, однако найти какие-либо отпечатки пыли или земли не удалось. Видимо, хозяин очень заботился о своем пистолете. Он чистил его каждый день. Он? Точно он, модель мужская. И судя по блеску металла у крючка, владелец был левшой. Шерлок не припоминает, чтобы к нему недавно заходили мужчины с ведущей левой рукой и привычкой чистить пистолет перед сном. Кажется, давно он не осматривался по сторонам. Это даже опасно, в какой-то мере.

На следующий же день к нему явился Майкрофт с расспросами о том, откуда у Шерлока пистолет, на оформление которого тот подал заявку. Все объяснение Шерлока были встречены молчанием, а потом и вовсе жалким: «Это оно, Шерлок».

Обругав брата всеми возможными словами и повторив все свои доводы, Холмс захлопнул дверь квартиры перед этим длинным носом, который не знает, когда ему стоит перестать лесть в чужие дела.

Шерлок не допускал даже мысли, не позволял себе допускать, что это может быть соулмейт. Он так хорошо устроился. У него щедрая квартирная хозяйка, уникальнейшая в мире работа, куча интересных дел и маленькая, но счастливая семья. Ему хватало. И ему не нужен был посреди этой гармонии какой-то выскочка, который вдруг захотел войти в его жизнь.

И Шерлок выдохнул, когда спустя неделю ничего подобного больше не наблюдалось. Никаких необычных находок, ничего странного вокруг, все сумбурно, в своем привычном ритме. И этого было достаточно.

Спустя месяц Шерлок и думать забыл об этом случае. Что бы это ни было, это точно был не соулмейт. Вернувшись домой с дела, на котором он умудрился потерять любимую лупу, Шерлок начал обыскивать кухонные ящики в поисках ее замены. Где-то тут при переезде он бросил ящик с инструментами, где была лупа на ручке. Но вот, открыв очередной ящик, Шерлок тут же замер, даже словно остолбенел. С деревянной полки на него смотрел шприц. Не запакованный и, даже более того, использованный. Воспоминания о разрушающих мозг передозах и о кошмарной ломке в лечебнице захлестнули его, словно цунами. Он был уверен, что он сам и люди Майкрофта избавились от всего, что могло быть спрятано в его квартире. Так откуда…

И вот тут в голову сразу же ударила мысль о соулмейте. Это такая шутка судьбы? Если Шерлоку и предназначена Пара, то это будет какой-то тупой бандит, посеявший свой пистолет и сидящий на игле с малых лет. И никто другой. Иначе как еще можно объяснить такой набор.

В этот раз Майкрофт явился рекордно быстро. А все благодаря тому, что Шерлок сам написал ему.

— Здравствуй, братец, что за срочность? — вошел в квартиру тот.

Шерлок протянул ему шприц.

— Забери это, сейчас же. Увези. Запри. Спрячь. Закопай. Утопи в океане. Сожги. Избавься от этого немедленно!

Майкрофт, слегка удивленный, забрал шприц и непонимающе посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на Шерлока.

— Откуда? — холодно спросил он.  
— Нашел сегодня на кухне. Твои люди просто ужасные ищейки, уволь их и найми нормальных. Ты же заплатил тем идиотам деньги, — бесновался младший.  
— О, — неожиданно раздалось от брата. — Тогда дело не в них, Шерлок. Это снова Предмет. Это действительно твой соулмейт…

Шерлок подступил вплотную и перебил его.

— Чёрта с два! Я не согласен! Мне хватило этого дерьма в своей жизни, спасибо. Я не собираюсь впускать в свою жизнь какого-то придурка наркомана. Я удивлен, что ты так спокоен. Неужели хочешь, чтобы я связал свою жизнь с кем-то таким? Вот так спасибо!  
— Ты знаешь, что уничтожать предметы бесполезно, — лишь пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Все равно после полуночи они снова будут у тебя, пока ты не отдашь их хозяину лично.

Майкрофт помолчал.

— Послушай, Шерлок, судьба наконец ответила на твои молитвы, ты…

Шерлок гневно прервал его.

— Я никогда не молился, Майкрофт, никогда!  
— И тем не менее, это наконец происходит. Твоя судьба идет тебе навстречу, так что приготовься. По пистолету я подумал, что ты, как и я, связан с полицейским.  
— Боже упаси, — взмахнул руками Шерлок с саркастичной усмешкой.  
— Но теперь. Может быть это доктор?  
— Доктор с пистолетом, точно, — фыркнул Шерлок, падая в свое кресло.  
— Всем нам хочется чувствовать себя в безопасности, — рассуждал старший брат.

Он еще немного побыл с Шерлоком, но их беседа ни к чему не привела. И единственная отрезвляющая мысль, которую сказал Майкрофт, это попытаться изучить остатки жидкости в шприце, чтобы хотя бы успокоить свои нервы. Если бы Судьба этого не хотела, она бы не оставила внутри жидкость, которую можно легко определить в условиях доступных Шерлоку лабораторий.

Через пару часов он уже знал, что внутри был Транексам — препарат из России, имеющий кровоостанавливающий эффект. И это, на самом деле, заставило его выдохнуть. Это было лекарство в прямом смысле этого слова. Однако это породило множество других вопросов. Неужели его соулмейт не просто медик, а имеет открытый доступ к подобным иностранным препаратам. Как такое возможно?

Ответ созрел до того, как Шерлок того захотел. Военные действия. Его соулмейт — доктор на войне. Туда постоянно доставляется санитарная помощь из других стран, в том числе из России. Он военный медик. Чёрт бы побрал Майкрофта и его правоту.

По пути домой Шерлок размышлял о возможности встречи и знакомства с военным медиком. Если он правильно понимает, тот прямо сейчас находится на войне, тогда как же они встретятся? Шерлок в ближайшем будущем точно не собирался покидать Англию, даже ради интересных дел. Тогда война придет в Англию? Да ну, быть не может, только не ради встречи двух людей и смерти миллионов, судьба сурова, но не настолько. Тогда вопрос остается открытым: как же они могут встретиться?

А еще Шерлок вдруг начал размышлять о том, какого бы ему было жить вместе с военным доктором. Это же так подходит его работе. У тебя на подхвате и медик, и солдат — идеальный компаньон. Откровенно говоря, Шерлоку бы такой не помешал. А еще он бы здорово помог, если бы они разделили плату за квартиру, а то в одиночку он тратит на это слишком много денег.

Зайдя в квартиру, Шерлок в шоке осознал, что уже мечтает о том, как будет жить под одной крышей с загадочным, опасным и интересным военным доктором, и ему не терпится найти третий предмет. Сначала он попытался прекратить думать об этом, потом постарался отвлечься, но мысли были сосредоточены только на неожиданном соулмейте, так что в итоге Шерлок сдался.

Днями и ночами он рисовал его образ в голове. Высокий сильный мужчина, солдат с обложки военного журнала, с аптечкой на поясе, с красным крестом на плече, с твердыми заботливыми руками и добрыми глазами. В какой-то момент этот образ стал фантазией Шерлока. Это зашло так далеко, что у Шерлока помимо образа в голове даже появилась мелодия. И он собирался было ее записать, когда обнаружил, что его смычок пропал. Из закрытого, никем не тронутого футляра пропал смычок. Теперь сомнений не оставалось. Не только он получал загадочные вещи. Его соулмейт тоже находил подарки. И, если быть честным, за все время, с появления пистолета, он потерял уже три предмета, значит его Пара уже получил свой комплект. Оставалось дождаться своей третьей улики. А потом… Что ж, посмотрим.

К величайшему разочарованию Шерлока, спустя пять месяцев ничего не изменилось. Никаких новых предметов. И он, как положено, больше ничего не потерял. Но ведь так быть не должно. Где-то должен быть его третий предмет. Может, он недостаточно искал? Но перевернутая вверх дном Бейкер-стрит говорила об обратном. Он даже заглядывал в дом брата и в кабинет Лестрейда, вдруг новинка поджидала его там, но все было уныло и знакомо. Лестрейд даже еще не успел поменять плакат после Нового Года.

Это случилось еще спустя месяц, итого спустя 6 после находки шприца. Шерлок так замотался в делах, что забыл оплатить счета. Из-за чего остался без воды, света и, самое главное в январе, отопления. Бежать вечером было бесполезно, офис уже был закрыт. Оставалось только переждать ночь и утром первым делом исправить это катастрофичное положение. Засыпал Шерлок весь замерзший под двумя одеялами, которые нашлись в квартире.

Проснулся Шерлок в комфорте и тепле. В недоумении, он открыл глаза и медленно осмотрелся. Может ему ночью перепал обогреватель от соулмейта. Не очень помогает в описании, зато обеспечивает тепло. Но стоило детективу отбросить одеяла, как он понял две вещи:  
1\. Счета всё ещё не оплачены и в квартире дубак.  
2\. Несмотря на это, Шерлоку тепло, ведь на нём надет какой-то нелепый, но ужасно тёплый вязаный свитер, которого Шерлок абсолютно точно никогда не видел в квартире.

Это было интересно, на самом деле. Одежда часто была предметом-подсказкой, но Шерлок не слышал, чтобы она оказывалась непосредственно на самих соулмейтах. Подойдя к зеркалу, Шерлок применил дедукцию. К его удивлению и, возможно, разочарованию, свитер был меньшего размера, чем себе рисовал Шерлок. Но подходящий, чтобы тот налез на Шерлока. Хотя рукава все равно были короче, чем его длинные руки. Бежевого цвета. Ручной и весьма умелой вязки, почти не отличить от одежды из магазина. Никаких зацепок или дыр, хотя, судя по состоянию нитей, носится уже давно. Шерлок осторожно снял укутывающее тепло и стал осматривать его на наличие волос, кусочков кожи, незнакомых запахов. Ничего. В этот раз судьба распорядилась так, как принято, избавившись от любых улик. Поиск в лаборатории дал только частички пота самого Шерлока и никого больше.

Итак, военный доктор, крепкий, сильный, с добрыми глазами, не такой высокий, как Шерлок представлял, но все же, с твердыми сильными руками. По сути свитер был более чем бесформенным, так что точное телосложение определить было трудно. Но одно Шерлок понял наверняка — загадочный соулмейт ниже него. Он не уверен, насколько эта информация была для него полезна, но быстро принял и смирился с ней. И пускай он будет ниже, не так это и важно...

В тот же день больше ничего интересного не произошло. Как и на следующий. Как и через неделю. Шерлок уже был на грани срыва. Разве он ждал недостаточно? Сколько еще его будут держать в неведении? Это злило, раздражало, огорчало и страшно разочаровывало. Судьба словно хотела до последнего насладиться его мучениями.

Но вот, спустя две недели после находки свитера, Шерлок проснулся от шума внизу. Какого чёрта миссис Хадсон принимает гостей в такую рань? Поднявшись с кровати, Шерлок поправил свитер, в котором не переставал спать и не собирался прекращать и после Встречи, и вышел из спальни. Внизу миссис Хадсон радостно щебетала. Её собеседник был гораздо тише и спокойнее, так что Шерлок его почти не слышал. Он только понял, что это мужчина. О, так она нашла нового жильца в свободную квартиру внизу. Что ж, здорово. Шерлоку до этого никакого дела. Всё равно, когда он встретит своего соулмейта, они сразу же разделят комнату и кровать Шерлока. Тот по этому поводу даже немного привел её в порядок. В частности, убрал газетные вырезки и фотографии с дел в шкаф. Достаточно гостеприимно, по его мнению.

— Юху! — раздалось позади, пока Шерлок заваривал чай. — Доброе утро, Шерлок! Ты не поверишь, кажется, я наконец нашла жильца для 221С.  
— Здорово, — притворно улыбаясь квартирной хозяйке, ответил тот.  
— Так как ты ещё не нашел себе соседа, придется забрать всю мебель из верхней комнаты вниз, ты же знаешь, 221С почти необустроенная.  
— Да, не важно, — слушая вполуха, кивнул Холмс.  
— Ох, он такой приятный мужчина. Такой вежливый и добрый. Только слегка нервный из-за своей ноги, но я его понимаю, ты же знаешь про мое бедро, — ворковала женщина, пока собирала по всей кухне свои кухонные приборы, которые Шерлок у нее одалживал в благородном желании приготовить себе поесть. Просто от скуки.  
— Калека? — просто ради поддержания беседы бросил Шерлок, наливая чай в кружку.  
— Ох, да, бедняга. Он недавно вернулся с войны, представляешь! Такой кошмар…

Шерлок проснулся на слове про кошмар и тут же перестал слушать.

— Вы сказали, с войны? — переспросил он.  
— Да, бедняга. Ему выдали ужасную квартиру, так что он ищет что подешевле, лишь бы не та конура, — с этими словами миссис Хадсон покинула кухню.  
— Постойте! Во что он был одет? — последовал за ней на лестничную клетку Шерлок.  
— Во что? — замерла та на пролете между этажами. — Дай подумать. В джинсы, кажется. И в куртку, да, точно, в кожаную. О, ещё на нем был очаровательный свитер. Очень похожий на твой, дорогой.

После женщина ушла к себе. А Шерлок так и стоял в коридоре, оглушенный произошедшим. Он был здесь. Был на Бейкер-стрит. Прямо здесь, внизу, под ним. Он нашелся!

Он собирается снять квартиру. Только не ту, что нужно, но очень, очень близко. Но зачем им это расстояние, если можно сразу жить вместе, и… Ранение. Он, наверное, не хотел занимать верхний этаж. Чёрт, он ранен. Об этом Шерлок совершенно не думал. Он представлял себе сильного крепкого солдата, а не калеку. Это, конечно, сильно мешало его планам, но всё же. Они так близко, стоит только руку протянуть. И Шерлок слишком долго его ждал, чтобы мешкать. Единственное, на что он потратил драгоценное время, так это на переодевание и на приведение себя в подобающий вид.

Спустившись вниз, он с разочарованием узнал, что новый жилец решил сразу перевезти свои вещи. Договор с миссис Хадсон уже был подписан. Шерлок буквально вырвал его из рук хозяйки и чуть не разорвал собственными руками. Никакой 221С, только 221В. Его Джон Ватсон не должен ютиться в этой сырой грязной… Джон Ватсон. Его имя Джон Ватсон. Какое оно… обыкновенное. Немного не то, что себе представлял Шерлок.

В конце концов миссис Хадсон не выдержала и выгнала квартиранта со своей кухни, когда он все же кивнул сам себе и разорвал контракт на маленькие кусочки. Пришлось вернуться в свою квартиру, тихо опуститься в кресло и ждать, когда внизу хлопнет входная дверь и раздастся тихий спокойный мужской голос. Его голос.

Это произошло быстрее, чем он ожидал. Всего через час дверь захлопнулась и миссис Хадсон снова защебетала. Это стало стартовым сигналом.

Шерлок сбежал вниз по ступенькам и наткнулся на домовладелицу, которая ворковала с мужчиной, которого Шерлока видел впервые, но которого словно знал всю жизнь. Невысокого роста, но плечистый крепкий солдат с загорелой кожей лица и рук, с тонкими губами и с глубокими печальными синими глазами. Доктор, с небольшими крепкими руками, обтянутыми рубашкой, свитером и курткой. С одной больной ногой. Нет. Постойте. С психосоматикой. О, что за подарок! С двумя крепкими натренированными ногами. С характерной стрижкой светлых тронутых сединой волос.

Захотелось тут же прикоснуться, потрепать, обнять, прижать, вдохнуть, поцеловать. Всё на свете, лишь бы они не были разделены этим ужасным расстоянием в метр.

— А, Джон, это Шерлок, он снимает 221В, — представила их любезная миссис Хадсон.  
— Рад знакомству, — вежливо поздоровался он.

Шерлок протянул ему руку. Страшно, до дрожи в пальцах хотелось коснуться кожи. Джон быстро ответил на рукопожатие. По телу Шерлока словно прошел ток и разлилось какое-то тепло. Кажется, Джон тоже что-то ощутил, потому как вздрогнул.

— Вы ошиблись с выбором.

Это как-то само вырвалось, но Шерлок решил, что так даже лучше. Собеседники удивленно уставились на него.

— О чем вы? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Выбрали неверную квартиру.  
— Шерлок, — возмущенно охнула миссис Хадсон.  
— Почему же? — спросил Джон, все еще сбитый с толку.  
— Вам стоило поселиться в 221В, в моей спальне, — дерзко улыбаясь, заявил он.  
— Шерлок! — смущенно воскликнула домовладелица.  
— Почему же я, — он умолк, вдруг зацепившись за что-то взглядом на пиджаке Шерлока, — должен?  
— Потому что, — Холмс показательно одернул края пиджака, напоминая, каким был один из предметов Ватсона, — я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Порой молчу по многу дней. Я консультирующий детектив, единственный в мире, я изобрел эту работу.

Джон выслушал его и Шерлок буквально видел, как у него в голове крутятся шестеренки. Но он сомневался. Потому Шерлок решил наступать всем, что у него было.

— Не беспокойтесь, я знаю, что вы врач, вернувшийся из службы в… Ираке или Афганистане? А, в Афганистане. И я знаю, что ваша хромота психосоматическая. Можете уволить своего психотерапевта. И ещё, — он перевел дух, так как его захватило от того, как начали загораться глаза Джона, — у вас очень теплый свитер.

К величайшему удивлению Шерлока, Джон расплылся в широченной улыбке, глядя на Шерлока с такой гаммой эмоций в глазах, что он даже растерялся, не зная, как их характеризовать. Миссис Хадсон где-то на фоне взмахнула руками и ушла к себе. Они остались наедине напротив абсолютно ненужной им обоим 221С.

— Джон Ватсон, — вновь протянул руку мужчина, считая необходимым закрепить их новое знакомство.  
— Шерлок, — он схватил его за руку и резко потянул на себя, — Холмс.

Джон сделал широкий шаг ему навстречу и оказался прямо напротив него, на расстоянии жалкого выдоха.

— Вы уверены, мистер Холмс? — положил Джон ему руку на грудь, желая остановить дальнейшее сближение. У Шерлока от этого действия только защемило в груди. Но он расслабился, когда рука на груди сжала лацкан его пиджака, готовая притянуть его максимально близко. Джон тоже держался через потрясающую силу воли, но, о, как же он тоже хотел прикоснуться к нему.  
— Шерлок, — настоял на обращении тот. — И я слишком долго тебя ждал, чтобы задерживаться хоть на минуту.

С этими словами Шерлок почувствовал, что его тянут ближе и немного вниз. Так, чтобы их губы встретились и слились в пылком, голодном, жадном поцелуе. Они оба хотели этого уже очень и очень давно. Они оба мечтали об этом с ранних лет. И они оба однажды потеряли надежду. И оба мечтали об этой встрече, когда поняли, что не одиноки в этом мире. И эта встреча… эта встреча… Она стоила всех лет ожидания.

— Засранец, — было первое, что услышал Шерлок, когда оторвался от Джона, чтобы вздохнуть. — Я ждал тебя гораздо дольше.  
— Сколько тебе, 32? — равнодушно спросил Шерлок.  
— Мечтай, 36, — фыркнул тот.

Шерлок присмотрелся к морщинкам вокруг глаз, на лбу, у рта. Этот человек видел много счастья в жизни. И много горя. И все это без Шерлока. Непозволительно.

— Боже, мы только что познакомились и уже целуемся, — вдруг начал бубнить Джон.  
— Думаю, мы пропустили наш букетно-конфетный период, — пожал плечами Шерлок, обвивая шею Джона руками, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Тот быстро ответил на объятие, положив свои руки на талию Холмса.  
— Так, ты говоришь, мне стоит заселиться в другую квартиру? — уточнил Джон.  
— Мне срочно нужны мои смычок и лупа. И знай, что я ни за что не верну тебе свитер. А еще я порвал твой контракт с миссис Хадсон, так что придется заключить новый.  
— Ты не мог быть уверен насчет меня, — не поверил ему Джон.  
— Я мог и я был, — серьезно заявил тот.  
— Этот свитер мне связала мама, — возмутился Джон.  
— Как и тот, что на тебе, не жадничай, — парировал Шерлок.  
— Ты такой наглый, — закатил глаза Джон. — И как мне жить с тобой?  
— Рядом, защищать, лечить и любить, — предложил вариант Холмс.  
— До конца своих дней, — улыбнулся ему Джон и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Шерлоку дважды повторять не потребовалось.

Они целовались, пока в коридор не вернулась охающая миссис Хадсон с копией контракта, только теперь там поверх корректора было написано в адресе 221В. Джону потребовалась минута чтобы подписать его и поблагодарить миссис Хадсон за сделку и за встречу с Шерлоком. Ещё минута, чтобы занести свою единственную сумку с вещами в квартиру и осмотреться. Несколько секунд, чтобы снять куртку и повесить её на крючок на двери. И еще парочка секунд, чтобы произнести имя Шерлока, призывая его подойти, чтобы обнять, уткнуться носом ему в шею, облегченно выдохнуть и улыбнуться.

— Я нашел тебя, — тихо проговорил он.  
— Вообще-то ты нашел миссис Хадсон, а я нашел тебя у миссис Хадсон, — возразил Шерлок, вдохнув аромат корицы и яблок со светлых волос.

Джон слегка отстранился, чтобы с усмешкой взглянуть на него.

— Ой, замолчи, — и Шерлок замолчал, ведь Джон применил самый действенный для этого метод.

А потом они много разговаривали. И много молчали. И дышали. Громко и тяжело. Будь то после бурной ночи или после пробежки за преступником. Майкрофт уверял, что Джон либо улучшит Шерлока, либо окончательно испортит. Лестрейд нашел в лице Джона близкого друга и единственного кто понимает, что значит быть соулмейтом Холмса. Айрис Джон понравился с первого взгляда, и первые пару лет она даже грозилась, что выйдет за него замуж. Но когда Шерлок, наконец, показал ей кольцо на пальце и высунутый язык, та только рассмеялась.


End file.
